


The Ghost of You

by nosecoffee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Again, Gen, I listened to it on repeat, I meant for this to be longer, Oops, Sorry guys, The Laurens Interlude, and cried, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime during the war, Alexander had become used to people hanging over his shoulder while he wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You

Sometime during the war, Alexander had become used to people hanging over his shoulder while he wrote. It had just become normal.

That normalcy hadn’t worn off, even though he was home with Eliza now, and she hated hovering.

So, he hadn’t really registered the presence beside him, not really, until they spoke. Spoke words that awakened memories long forgotten.

_ “I may not live to see our glory,” _ The voice was smooth, familiar, and as tired as Alexander was, he’d never forget Laurens.

He was about to say so, when the office door drifted open and his wife walked in, worrying her fingers on a letter. “Alexander, there’s a letter for you from South Carolina.”

_ “But I will gladly join the fight.” _

How long had it been since he’d slept? God knew. “It’s from John Laurens, I’ll read it later.”

“No it’s not.” Eliza pressed. Alexander stared at her. He was trying to ignore the imaginary Laurens, hovering by his shoulder.

_ “And when our children tell our story,” _

It wasn’t from Laurens. Alexander tried to think if there was anyone else who would write to him from South Carolina. He was slightly afraid of what he would find in the contents of that letter.

“Will you read it?” He asked her.

_ “They’ll tell the story of tonight.” _

Eliza blanched, but opened the letter even so, and began to read. “On Tuesday the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight, against British troops,in South Carolina.” She looked up at him unsure as to if she should continue and Alexander waved her on, a lost look on his face. “These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He is buried here, until his family can send for his remains.”

The cogs were turning, and he started to finally process that Laurens was not alive anymore. “As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three-thousand men for the first all-black military regiment.” Eliza’s eyebrows furrowed as she read the next line. “The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters.”

Alexander turned, to find the image of Laurens standing beside him. The man cupped his chin with a sad smile and kissed Alexander’s cheek, softly. He pulled way before Alexander could say a word.

_ “Tomorrow there’ll be more of us.” _

Laurens disappeared, and Alexander was left with his thoughts.

He felt Eliza take his hands in hers, a stark contrast of dark hands covered in ink and the fairer, gentler ones, and knelt beside his chair. “Alexander, are you alright?”

What a strange question to ask. She meant well, he knew that, but of course he wasn’t alright.

He let his eyes focus on the discarded letter and envelope on the edge of his desk, written in careful hand, knowing that it would be hard news to convey.

Alexander let a tear slip down his face, ghosting over the place Laurens had placed his lips. It was impossible to comprehend. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about.

For once in his life he didn’t want to think about anything.

He shook his head, blinking back new tears and speaking through the painful rawness of his throat, “I have so much work to do.”

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously meant for this to be longer. Sorry about this, I was listening to The Laurens Interlude on repeat and this happened, because I have no impulse control.  
> You can find me on Tumblr as nose-coffee if you wanna scream about Hamilton with me, cause I'm pretty much always on, and I would not be opposed to prompts.  
> Thanks. :P


End file.
